<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>heart's storm by DearTheodosia (elfzhyza)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674372">heart's storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfzhyza/pseuds/DearTheodosia'>DearTheodosia (elfzhyza)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>not all treasures are gold [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Pirates, Storms, but not a sad one either, implied drowning, mystery that will be uncovered later, not exactly a happy ending, not this fic in particular, the series that is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:02:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfzhyza/pseuds/DearTheodosia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite Captain Schuyler's best efforts, her sister had gone overboard during the worst storm of the season, and now she has to cope with her failures, both as a captain, and as a sister.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>not all treasures are gold [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>heart's storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The storm had finally calmed, and Angelica stumbled below deck, pushing her drenched hair out of her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angie?” Peggy asked, exchanging a concerned look with Martha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain Schuyler</span>
  </em>
  <span> to you.” She regretted snapping at her sister—it hadn’t been Peggy’s fault—but her head and her heart alike were being torn in twain. She needed to be alone, somewhere she could think. Somewhere she could cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In her chambers, Angelica peeled off her sodden clothes, swapping them for something less damp. She tied up her hair, paying very little attention and wincing as she pulled too hard. She was simply going through the motions. Her thoughts spun around and around her head, echoing the chaos of the storm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She collapsed in her hammock, and only now; </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she let herself feel. She gasped as it hit her all at once, clutching at her sister’s necklace, which she’d been handed earlier by the very sister herself. She’d forgotten to return it, but perhaps that was some small mercy, for Angelica had at least one thing to remember her by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The memory replayed itself, unbidden, in her mind, and Angelica wasn’t strong enough to stop its constant loop. She was forced to watch over and over: her crew struggling with the sails, herself at the wheel barely keeping the ship steady, and Eliza, oh, Eliza. The sail had loosened itself, the wind tearing the ropes from the hands of the crew, and poor Eliza had been knocked overboard. Angelica had cried out, prepared to leap overboard herself once Eliza had not emerged from the waves, but she’d been stopped, held back by Prevost, and as much as she’d struggled, as much as she’d screamed, she hadn’t been able to pull free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eliza was dead. Eliza and Peggy were all Angelica had, but now, they were down to two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angelica held the necklace close to her chest, fighting against the sobs that threaten to overtake her, but just as the sun began to emerge from the clouds, a curious thing happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sorrow began to fade, replaced by a sense of calm, a sense of tranquility, and as Angelica’s tears slowed, she puzzled over the necklace in her hand. It wasn’t familiar, and she’d been crying. But as hard as she tried, she couldn’t recall who the necklace belonged to, or why she was crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Angelica dried her face. She put the necklace in a safe place, and she returned to her role of captain. Her crew needed her. Everything else could wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the ship’s sails caught wind, the quiet notes of a song drifted seemingly out of the ocean. Someone was singing a song: a song that told a tale of grief and a tale of hope. The song followed the ship, gradually fading as the one singing fell behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angelica had no doubt the song was meant for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>For a moment, the necklace glowed blue.</span>
  </strike>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>stay tuned for answers ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>